Hypno trouble
by sathreal
Summary: was ed vs ash After Edward gets transported into a strange relm and is kidnapped by none other than the team rocket. seeing Ed's potential they "convince" him to join them. Meanwhile Al joins Ash and his gang as he continues to try and find his brother
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pokemon and Fma cross over why... idk... i think its because of my writers block i am having with my other stories. oh how i loathe you writers block!

Ash leaned against a tree as his friends misty and Brock all rested. They had been traveling for over a day now and exhaustion was now catching up to them. "Here Togepi." Misty cooed as she hand fed her baby Pokemon. The baby happily ate it and opened its mouth for more. Brock began to fill a pot with food for dinner as Ash yawned and slumped further down the tree. "I am bored." He whined.

"Want to do a battle?" Brock offered to which Ash only groaned more. "Naah not really feeling it sides my Pokemon could use a rest." He sighed as he dug through his bag for something to drink. "I think I need a challenge." He said thoughtfully.

"Like someone to battle?" misty asked curiously.

"I don't know just ..a challenge." Ash said shrugging.

...

12 year old Edward glared at Roy with all the fury he could muster. "You can stop with that look Full metal you are going and that's final." Roy ordered.

"Bastard I need a break!" Edward growled. "Why can't i have a measly 3 days off to research?"

"Because I need someone to investigate the disappearances and burglaries down there." Roy said patiently. "Just relax Ed i am not asking you to look things over. If you see anything suspicious just call me down and I will take care of it."

"So now you are saying I can't handle it?" Ed demanded furiously. "Well I will show you bastard!" He declared. "Come one Al lets go." he said to his brother who followed frantically behind. "Brother wait up." Al pleaded as he followed hurriedly behind his now furious brother.

a few days later Ed and Al found themselves facing a mad man who had somehow managed to open up a portal. Both Ed and Al fought furiously with him. Finally the enemy collapsed to the floor seemingly out for the count.

"whew that was close." Ed said breathing heavily. "Now how do you think we close this portal?" he asked starring up at it curiously. Al eyed it critically as well neither noticed a hand reaching for Ed's foot. Ed leaned closer to the portal to get a better look. "what do you think is on the other side?" he asked curiously. He yelped when he felt something grab his looked down and was surprised to find the man holding onto his foot.

"Why don't you see for yourself." The man laughed as he shoved a startled Ed into the portal. AL watched in in horror as his only family member disappeared into the light. "Brother no!" He cried as he reached his armored arm out. Not even glancing at the villain Al jumped into the portal as well.

"Ahh that was too easy." the manic smirked.

sorry if it was a bit short and rush at some areas but this is the intro.. it will be better later.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself laying by a tree in an unfamiliar area. "Where the hell am I?" He asked groggily. He didn't have long to contemplate it because his stomach started to growl. "Ugg food." Edward groaned in hunger. Just than he picked up a enticing smell and dreamily followed it. He found himself starring lustfully at a seemingly abandoned pot of stew. Without a second thought he began to eat the food strait from the pot. not noticing another small group of strangers approaching.

Jessie,James and Meowth crept quietly from behind a bush starring disappointed. "The pipsqueak and his friends aren't here." James said disappointed.

"yea but some kid is there." Meowth said pointing to Edward who sat hunched over now digging through the campers bag. Sensing someone was near bye Edward lifted his head up and listened. after a few moments he glanced over to the bushes where the Rockets hid. Still holding onto the food he had in his hand he glared challenging at the bush. "I know someone is there." He stated as he popped a sucker into his mouth.

Jessie and James stood up and looked critically at the small golden haired and eyed boy who stared defiantly back at them only when Meowth stepped out did he drop his gaze and frown. "what is wrong with that cat?" he asked curiously.

"I am not a cat..well not fully. I am a Pokemon." Meowth said looking at him dubiously. "Don't you know what a Pokemon is?" Edward shook his head. "I am not exactly from around here." Edward snapped. Just than they heard people coming and Ed tensed.

...

Ash and his friends who had walked away to investigate a sound were surprised to find a blond kid talking to team rocket. "Um what is going on?" Ash asked confused it was than that he noticed that his bag was open. "Hey were you in my bag?" he demanded.

"Sorry I was hungry." Edward said sheepishly handing him the food in his hands. Ash slowly came forward and took the food back with a thanks.

"If you wanted some food you coulda just asked us we weren't that far away." Brock said kindly.

"Ugg this scene is starting to annoy me." jessie complained. "Let's get this over with." she said as she unleashed her snake like pokemon. Edward watched in astonishment as Ash sent a big yellow mouse after it. They fought for a few seconds before The snake passed out and She had to send out a wombafet In response Ash sent out his charzard. it scared Edward immensely and he did the only thing that came natural to him. He clapped his hands and unleashed a alchemic reaction causing a large stone cage to trap Charzard inside. Charzard roared and waved his tail and forced himself out but he found wobafet and the rockets to be gone. Ash sent his pokemon back into its ball as him and his freinds stared wordlessly at a still slightly freaked out Edward.

" What just happened?" Misty asked wide eyed.

"i know right. Good thing we both got rid of that dragon thing it could of killed us." Edward responded. "Of course I should of used a stronger material to capture the monster than i did." Edward admitted.

"Wait you did that with the cage thing how?" Brock asked astonished. "I didn't even see you draw a pokemon!"

"Pokemon?" Ed asked confused. "I did it myself with alchemy." He stated looking at them like they are crazy. As if to prove his point he clapped his hands and touched his metal arm causing it to turn into a blade. "See?" he stated.

"that..is.. cool!" Ash explained.

...

Jessie and James watched eagerly from not far behind. "That is amazing power can you imagine how unstoppable we could be?" James asked eagerly.

"Meowth I can." Meowth said licking his lips. "but how are we going to get him to join us?" he pondered.

"I am sure we can persade him one way or another." Jessie smirked already making plans for this new kid.

...

Alphonse couldn't believe it but he was no longer looking down at a suite of armor but flesh..He had his body back! He found a bathroom and looked into the mirror and starred back at his face in wonder. He looked slightly older than he remembered and his blonde hair was slightly longer and brushed past his chin. His eyes were slightly darker than his older brothers and more amber like. He grinned happily into the mirror as he continued to touch his face. "I just can't believe it! Wait till brother sees this." He stopped being joyful as he remembered his brother. His poor older brother was lost here somewhere and probably getting into trouble knowing him. He had to find him fast or who knows what could happen to him. He would have to find a guide though..he barely knew this strange place. Hopefully someone would be willingly to help him.

...

"Have you seen this boy?" Alphonse now dressed in a similar manner to Ed asked frantically as he showed a neatly hand drawn picture of his brother to a stanger who only shook his head. Al sighed dejectedly but pressed on he had been showing it to people all day but no one seemed to know him.

"HEy kid i understand you have a missing brother?" Officer Jenny asked concerend to which he nodded sadly. "We got seperated and I need to find him right away." Alphonse cried.

"don't worry We will do our best I will alert all my other sisters of his disapearance. Do you have anything of his on you?" Jenny asked.

After a moments thought AL remembered that he had his brothers journal which he promptly handed to the officer. "I should be able to get a scent of him off this and it will make finding him easer. No worried my Arccaine will be able to find him easily." jenny assured.

...

Misty giggled as Edward continued to stuff his face with more stew. "Wow you sure are hungry." She giggled

"He eats more than you Ash." Brock commented causing Ash to frown.

"So where are you from?" Ash asked ignoring the comment

"I am from Central I am a state Alchemist there." Edward commented showing the watch.

"I can't say I know where that is.. or what a state alchemist is." Ash admitted.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Edward sighed. "I am not exactly from this world as i have said before." he said stuffing his face some more. "Stupid crazy bastard sent me through a portal and now im stuck here till i can find my way back."

"That's too bad. So how old are you?" Misty asked curiously.

"12." Edward grumbled.

"Wow you are the same age as me." Ash explained. Wondering how some shorter than him could be the same age.

Edward already guessed what he was thinking. He had to nip the thought int he bud. "Mention my hight and you die." He warned.

"Oh er um ok." All three said flustered.

"I am not short." Edward growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie and James stared uncertainly at the yellow long noised pokemon. "Are you sure that this Pokemon will help us?" James asked dubiously.

"Of course Hypnos are a master at controling humans and pokemon through their psycic powers." meowth replied. "You want the strange kid to help us. This is the best bet...Or you could have a ghoastly pokemon control him..but I still am not over our last experiance." Meowth said shuddering.

"We will go with Hypno." Jessie replied shuddering.

...

Edward held Pickatu up in front of him and stared curiously at it. "Picka?" Pickatu asked cocking its head.

"Wow this is the most bizarest mouse I have ever seen. So how many Pokemon are there?" Edward asked as he continued to study Poor Pickatu who was now upside down.

Ash sweat dropleted as he watched his poor friend be examined by this new boy. "Umm..alot but um could you please be a little more careful with him." Ash stammered. Edward looked up and nodded before he carefully set it down.

"Well that was fun now if you excuse me I better go find a way home." Edward said with a sigh. "I am sure that portal is still open. I better get going." He siad getting up. "If I hurry I should be able to get there in a day." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now it's getting late and there will be a lot of wild pokemon." Misty said hesitantly.

Edward eyed them critically. Not sure whether or nor that would be the best idea. After a moments thought he shrugged and smiled cockily. "I guess my brother can wait one more day."

...

Alphonse ate eagerly as if he had never eaten before in his life..Even though in truth it had only been a year since he had last ate. His blonde hair was up in a ponytail keeping it out of his amber eyes. "So tell me more about yourself Alphonse." Nurse joy asked cheerfully as she poured him some more milk. Nurse Joy had agreed to help her friend Jenny and watch over this boy while she looked more into the brothers disapearance.

"Well there isn't much to tell." Alphonse said thoughtfully. "I have pretty much been helping my older brother with some..top secret research He is a year older than me. We also do missions for our countrys military because my brother works for them." Al said nonchalntly.

"Military? what about your parents?" Nurse joy asked alarmed.

"well our mom died a while ago and our dad well he isn't around either. It's ok though me and my brother manage fine on our own." Alphonse quipped.

...

Everyone laid down for the night in their respective sleeping bags except for edward who didn't have one. He was used to sleeping without comfort. He however did wish his brother Al was there. he glanced over to the pile of pots and pans temptingly. "Um is it ok if I use one of your pans?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Um sure I guess."Brock replied unsure of what he would need it for." If you are still hungry we have left overs." Brock replied.

"Um..I don't need it for cooking...it..s just..that I am not used to sleeping without my brother and...well he is always wearing armor and the pot.." He stuttered becoming embaressed.

"OH no it's ok I was going to do dishes tomorrow anyway." Brock assured wondering just what kind of brother this kid had. Ed smiled gratfully and picked up a smooth metal pan and to their surprise promptly laid his head on it and fell asleep right away.

"Wow he certainly is a strange boy isn't he?" Ash commented wirily. "If he is like this I wonder how his brother is."

"Well we probably seem strange to him too." Brock said thoughtfully. "I mean he comes from a world..where pokemon doesn't even exist. Can you imagine being thrust into a world completely differet from what you are used to." Brock pointed out.

"So you believe him than?" Ash asked perplexed.

"Well he did show some pretty valid evidence besides with all I have seen in my short life I think anything is possiable." Brock replied.

...

Team rocket quietly crept up to where the friends all slept and looked around critically. "Alright so how do we go about this?" James asked.

"a little smokescreen?" Meowth purred.

"A little smokescreen." Jessie and James said cheerfully.

"I choose you koffing." James whispered. "Smokescreen."

Koffing unleashed a huge blast of smokescreen engulfing the camp. Ash and his friends woke up coughing.

"What is going on" Ash asked coughing.

"I don't really feel like going through it all but you know it's us.." Jessie and james said lazily. " Team Rocket!"

"If you are here for pickatu can you wait till tomorrow when I have had more sleep?" Ash begged still coughing.

"We aren't here for pickatu we are here for the brat." Jessie declared pointing to a surprisingly still asleep Edward. "Whaaa how is he still asleep?" She explained.

Who cares just nab him so we can go." Meowth snorted as james nodded and picked up the small teen and slung him over his shoulders.

"Hey what right do you have? put him down!" misty ordered.

"Make us kid." Jessie taunted.

both rockets laughed as they hopped into a hidden car which they promptly drove away in laughing at their victory. while the gang were to weak to een move as they continued to hack up the posionous gas. "Damnit I can't believe they got away." Ash coughed as the smoke finally cleared. "We need to do something."

JUst than a rustle of barks erupted and they were startled to find a small boy holding onto the leash of a dog like pokemon he came into the clearing and eyed Ash and his freinds nervously. "Excuse me I am sorry to interrupt but I am looking for my brother Edward and according to this dog thing He should be nearby have you seen a boy 12 years old that looks like this?" he asked holding up a picture of Ed. the gang's mouths dropped when they saw the picture of the same boy that was just kidnapped not that long ago.

yea you just missed him. He was kidnapped." Ash frowned sheepisly.

"He what?" Alphonse screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you seen my brother?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"Yes..you just missed him he was just kidnapped.

...

James laid a still sleeping Edward down in their tent and scratched his head. "For the life of me I don't know how this kid is still asleep." He muttered perplexed. "I was honestly expecting a fight."

"He is a cute kid isn't he." Jessie commented. James nodded. "I only wishI was that cute when I was a kid."James confirmed.

"I'd say lets adopt him but.. we are obviously too young to have kids of our own."Jessie said vainly.

They stopped talking when they heard a mumble come from the sleeping boy. A moment later Edward's golden eyes opened and narrowed when he saw who was starring over them. "Hey you are the three from yesterday..Why are you here?" he asked groggily as he wiped his eyes.

"We are here to recruite you to become part of a very special group called team Rocket." They said enthusiastically.

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to get back home to my time and well...you're group seems a little nutty to me." edward said as he streached out his arms and yawned. "Man i better get a break after all this." He grumbled as he got up.

"Wait where do you think you are going?' James demanded

"Home..and than a place to eat..or maybe a place to eat and than home." Edward answered nonchalantly.

IS this kid not aware he was just kidnapped?" Jessie and James thought wirily as he exited the tent.

"Just send out Hypno already." Meowth hissed. Nodding Jessie unleashed the said pokemon and sent it after Ed. It did a flip and landed right in front of Edward blocking his path. "Oh great another stupid creature." Edward sighed. Shoo already." He said as he tried to push it away.

"Hypno." The creature said as it moved its pendilom back and forth. Edward found his eyes following the object intently. Back and forth back and forth. Soon his arms went slack and all he could see was that one object.

Jessie and james giggled in anticipation as Meowth confirmed the kid was ready.

"Whatever you once knew is insignificant. Now you work for us. We are your older siblings and you do anything we say. You are happy with us nothing else matters but pleasing us." Jessie intoned to the blank faced boy. "Do you understand Edward?"

"...yes big sister." Edward said stonily.

...

"Oh no brother..He doesn't do well with kidnappings." Alphonse said woriedly. "He always gets too cocky with them and get's hurt."

"Just how many times has your brother gotten kidnapped?" Brock asked as they continued their journey looking For Edward.

"My brother has made a lot of enemy's." Alphonse answered simply. "let's just say he isn't all rainbowy."

...

Edward walked happily in between Jessie and James. His hair was no longer braided but simply hung down his back and he was no longer wearing his signiture clothes but a team rocket outfit that was Just like James's. Another thing that was diffrent about him was that his once pericing and full of life golden eyes were now an off amber color and held no pupils and was overly dilated. They were now a blank and emotionless orbs.

His mind was also a new slate. He no longer remembered his old past. His mind was full of nothing. He yearned for nothing more than to be with these people he knew as his family. His older brother and Sister and their pokemon Meowth. Nothing else mattered but them. However there was this strange feeling in the far reaches of his mind that he was forgetting something crucial something vital..but when he voiced such to His older siblings they had just told him to forget about it.. it was nothing important..so he tried his hardest to forget. He really did but it still lingered.. so now he just ignored it.

"Big sister what are we going to do today?" He asked trying to push the lingering thought out of his mind at least for now.

"Today we are going to pick up some rare pokemon at the healing center in fushia." Jessie answered gleefully. "Now you remember how it's done right?"

"Yea.. I distract and you two go get them if any trouble comes I prevent them from stopping us with my alchemy." Edward recited dutifully from memory this was already the 6th time he had gone through with such an activity so it was hardly hard to remember. He smiled wide has James ruffled his hair and gave him praise. He really did love it when they praised him for something. It just made his whole empty being feel just a little warmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Brock belched as he lazily leaned back. It was nice not having to cook for once. One of the few blessing of Having their new traveling compaion around. There was no denying it this 11 year old boy was one of the best cooks around. "Man Alphonse this is the best " Ash said as he rubbed his tummy in satisfaction.

"Thanks." Alphonse said blushing. "I've had a ton of practice though. I've been cooking for my brother for over 4 years now." Alphonse said humbly.

"The way you always talk about him ..It would seem you are the older brother and taking care of him." Brock commented as he stuffed a bread roll into his mouth.

"MY brother is only 8 months older than me..There really isn't that much of an age diffrence." Alphonse stated with a small smile."It's more like we keep an eye on each other..It just so happens that with Edward he needs a extra eye on him." He joked with a soft laugh. "He Is 12 years old and yet sometimes he acts like he is five."

...

Edward gently rubbed his bare tummy that stuck out of his belly shirt and groaned. " Big sister I am starving." Edward moaned hungrily.

"I don't know Edward you hardly did a good job on our last job." James said teasingly.

"Really?" edward asked blankly. "I thought I did a good job. I even broke the police woman's left leg so she couldn't chase after us." He stated as he cocked his head to the side as he stared up at both Rockets.

"yes well..You truly are a fighter of Evil." James Said slyly as he eyed Jessie and they both giggled. Edward looked up at them confused before he looked down at Meowth. "I don't understand the joke." Edward said confused as he looked down at Meowth who only shook his head. "Just give up understanding it..They aren't even that funny." meowth said.

Edward blinked his lifeless amber eyes for a moment before once again rubbing his tummy. "I am starving." meowth's stomach also grumbled. "As am i kid." He admitted. "Let's ditch these two moron's and get something to eat." he said as he grabbed the kid's limp hand. Edward blinked cluelessly again. "Is that aloud?" Edward asked uncertainly not wanting to anger one of his siblings..

"Eh of course as long as your with one of us you can do whatever." Meowth said impaintantly. He had to admit that sometimes it was frusterating having Edward around. He was too much like a lifeless puppet waiting for it's strings to command him on what to do next. How boring. none the less... he was also very eager to please and nothing satisfied Meowth more than being worshiped.

Edward obediently followed the cat down the streets in search of something interesting to eat.

...

Ash groaned as they entered into the next town. "I am hungry." He complained.

Alphonse felt sweat droplets going down his face as the other two rolled their eyes. "Ash..you just ate 3 hours ago..How can you still be hungry?" Alphonse demanded. He didn't really want to rest again..he wanted to continue following the leads to where The rockets were so they could find his brother. He had been missing for over a week now and he was getting worried.

"Al is right how can you eat so much?" Misty asked with a sigh.

"I must have a high metabolism." Ash replied innocently.

"More like an Endless abyss." Brock retorted with a smirk.

None the less Ash wore them down and a few moments later they entered a cafe and took a seat. Alphonse smiled warmly as he listened to his new friends talk about this thing about badges and how Ash was once again behind his rival Gary. He was soon distracted from the conversation by a head of long golden hair. True it was hanging limply down the person back instead of in a braid but there was no denying the familiarity of it. If that didn't confirm it the hollow voice did. "But Meowth I don't think that is scientifically possible.." A voice that sounded an awful a lot like Edward.

ALphonse quickly got up to follow the disappearing boy and cat and everyone noticed and became concerned. "Is something wrong Al?" Ash asked concerned.

" I think i just saw my brother." Alphonse said urgently. They all looked surprised to hear this but followed him none the less Even Ash who still had a bread stick in his mouth. They soon came across meowth stuffing his face with salmon. At first it seemed like he was alone but than they saw a boy with long blonde hair cascading down past his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt that only went down to just above his belly button with a white short sleaved team rocket shirt over it. He was also wearing a pair of black skorts and black gloves. and high boots not unlike Jessie's. He was standing by Meowth and leaning down slightly so he could hear something that the feline was saying. The boy gave a small robotic nod before he took something from the cat and turned. It was than that They all saw his face. There was no mistaking it. That was Edward's face! There was something sickingly diffrent though..His eyes were disturbingly unemotional and dulled. His overly dilated pupils were completely lifeless.

They didn't have long to dwell on his eyes because he walked swiftly from their view to the counter. With a brief look the four of them followed him and cornered him there. He starred curiously at them and put the tip of his thumb to his mouth. "Hello." he said simply as he studdied the four them carefully.

"Hello thats all you have to say to me after all this time?" Alphonse demanded angry. "And what is up with your outift?"

Edward looked slowly down at his out fit as he tapped the tip of his thumb to his mouth. "This outfit pleases my siblings therefore it pleases me."Edward said simply.

At this Alphonse did a double take. " How would I be pleased with this outfit?" He demanded causing Edward to shrug. With out saying anything Edward looked slightly up at Alphonse and moved till he was only inches away from his face causing ALphonse to become uncomfortable. "You look familiar." Edward said simply and to the others surprise he began to poke and prod poor Alphonse with what could only be described as childish curiosity. After a few moments of tugging and pulling he was satisfied and he let go of Al who rubbed his sore cheek. "Well that was fun strange boy but now I must be going. " He said with a kind wave. Pikachu jumped on top of Alphonse's Head and tried to get Edward to stop. Edward smiled excitedly upon seeing the mouse like Pokemon. "Oh brother and sister want one of those." He explained. "you better be careful or they might steal the thing from you guys." He warned lightly.

"Ed.. I am your brother.. your only brother and sibling." ALphonse insisted causing Edward's dull eyes to narrow.

"You must be mistaken I do not know you." Edward said lowly. Meowth sensing something was up hurried over and jumped on edward and sat perched on his head. "These kids bothering you Ed?" Meowth hissed.

"No..they are just crazy they seem to think that this boy is my brother." Edward said flatly. "Let's go and let them be." Edward said as he pushed Alphonse to the ground and stalked out the door with Meowth still perched on his head.

ALphonse sat on the ground and stared helplessly at the door where His brother had just left. "He ... doesn't know me.. Why doesn't he remember me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alphonse hurried after his brother and caught him and Meowth. Meowth hissed a them warningly. "Look I am sorry if I upset you..It's ok if you don't remember me but could you at least let me walk you and your..cat to where ever it is you are staying." Alphonse pleaded. Edward blinked his dull amber eyes at him for a moment before he gently placed his left hand on top of Al's head and scruffed his hair back and forth before he simply turned to leave. Al smiled wide and followed remembering the past.

_"Big brother can I please come with you?" 8 year old alphonse pleaded. _

_Edward sighed as he shuffled his feet and looking anywhere else but there. It seemed like his brother always had to follow him wherever he went. However when he saw the tears in his youngers brother's eyes he couldn't exactly say no. _

_"Please big brother?" ALphonse sobbed. Edward looked at him carefully for a moment before he placed his hand on his hand and patted it. Alphonse's tear's stopped and he followed Ed as soon as he had turned to leave._

Ash looked at his friends for a moment before they followed Al and his brother. They walked quietly for a while before Brock broke the silence. "So...you are a member of the rockets huh?" Brock asked calculatingly.

Edward shook his head. "No not exactly. My older siblings Jessie and James are but I am not. They don't want me to officially join because their boss is a real.. jerk."

"You met the boss?" Ash asked perking his ears up. Edward nodded. "Yea he is really mad at them for not getting a pickatu yet." Edward said sadly. Ash and Pickatu looked nervously at each other for a moment before Pickatu hid inside Ash's bag.

"Do you know where I can catch one?" Edward asked Ash eagerly. "If I can find one than Maybe he will leave my big brother and sister alone."

"Um... not off hand..but If i think of a place I will let you know." Ash said nervously. Edward smiled thankfully. "Oh in case none of you know my name is Edward and this is Meowth what's your.." before he could finish he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Rockets walking over to him not looking pleased in the least. He turned to Alphonse and gave him one last pat on the head before he and meowth hurried over to where Team Rocket was waiting impatiently for him . Once he was near Jessie grabbed Ed by his ear and dragged the protesting boy off.

Alphonse moved to follow them but Brock held him back. "Wait AL.. we can't get into a fight here there are too many people." He reminded. Al nodded and regained his composure with a clenched jaw. He wouldn't let them go next time.

...

Edward cringed slightly as his brother yelled at him. "You are not aloud to talk to them again! They are are enemy's!" James ordered at Edward who was near tears.

"I am sorry big brother .. it's just they seemed so nice and you know they might be able to help us get a pickatu." Edward sobbed.

"You know they maybe able to do something for us.." Jessie said as she restrained James from hitting the boy. "I got a job for you." Jessie said with a calculating look that would make anyone shiver. Ed however only looked eagerly at jessie his older sister and master. "Tell me Big sister what I must do." He pleaded feeling the Urge to do her bidding no mater what the cost.

"Bring me that dark haired boy's pickatu.. no matter what the cost." Jessie commanded.

"As you wish big sister." Edward said hollowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash and the other's sat dismally by the fire side unsure of their next move. Alphonse Elric couldn't help but wonder if he ever was going to get his real brother again. However he couldn't stay upset for long. If Edward knew that he was even vaugly getting bent up out of shape over this than he would kick his ass. He was interrupted out of his funk by the rustle of some feet. they looked up to find a blank faced Edward starring at them. Right behind him stood none other than Hypno. It's eyes were glowing red as it pointed at Ash and his pikachu.

"Hand over the Pickachu or I will take it by force." Edward said hollowly.

Everyone gasped at him Al however was the first to recover. "Brother this isn't you. Please stop."

Edward didn't even glance at him. Ash however wasn't even looking at Edward he was looking at the pokemon behind Ed. "Winder what kind of pokemon that is." He murmered as he brought out his pokedex.

"Hypno a psychic type pokemon When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of Psi moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion. HYPNO holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. " The pokedex informed Ash.

"Wow... Sounds impressive." Ash said admiringly.

"Impresseve? Ash that Pokemon is what is controlling Alphonse's brother!" Brock said exasperated.

"I Don't have the patience for this useless chit chat. Give me the rat now." Edward demanded impatiently causing AL to roll his eyes.

"Well the real Edward is clearly in there. He is always so rash and Impatient. " Alphonse stated with a sigh just as an Idea popped in his head.

"What makes you think that A little guy like you can demand anything of us? Alphonse taunted causing Edward's Eyes to twitch.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked perlexed.

"Watch." ALphonse said calmly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE SWALLOWED BY A FUCKING ANT!" Edward screamed as he clapped his hands together causing a huge fist to come pounding down on ALphonse. Al however side stepped it with ease. "I knew that he was in there somewhere." Al said relieved.

Everyone looked at Al curiously. "You mean thats the real Ed?" Brock sputtered.

"Yea it is." Alphonse grinned. However the grin didn't last long because Hypno was now pointing repeatedly at pickatchu causing Edward to bring his attention back to The deed at hand. He clapped his hands togeather once more as blue light surrounded him causing ALphonse to get nervous. "This can't be good." Just as He said that a cloud of smoke engulfed and blinded them. All they could hear was Edward yowl in pain and soon so did pickchu.. soon that faded away as did the smoke. That was When Ash screamed.. this friend was gone and there was a trail of blood.

...

Edward limped over to the rockets and gently laid the wounded mouse into his older sisters arms." Why is it bleeding?" James demanded.

"It bite my ankle and shocked me so I stabbed it." Edward said blankly. "DOn't worry It wont die. I didn't hurt it bad." Edward said sincerely.

They shrugged. "I guess you did what you had to do." Jessie said with a sigh. "Come on little brother lets go take it to the boss."

They arrived not a moment too soon at Geovani's. Edward stood nervously behind his siblings as they waited outside the office. They had fixed the mouse pokemon up and it slept peacefully in edward's arms still unconscious. "Edward brother Dear, it's time to go in." Jessie said as james urged him forward.

Geovani's eyes glinted hungrily at the boy before them. "So this is the boy that helped you catch the little rat huh." he said leaning forward. "Interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie and James were a bit unnerved by Giovania's sudden intense interest in Edward. They were seeing less and less of him and whenever their boss took him he always made sure that Hypno was with him...though he never said why. All they knew was that He would take him for a couple hours at a time and when he was sent back he would have a blank look on his face and bruises and bite marks everywhere. When his face became less blank he would cling fearfully to Jessie. They had a very dark suspicion as to what was going on..but were unsure of what to do..it was becoming increasingly clear however that something would need to be done. they maybe thieves and kidnapers but they were by no means going to be part of child abuse of any kind. not to mention they were both sure that he was taking the kid on missions so dangerous that even they wouldnt go on.

This time around they left Ed with Meowth and went to talk to the boss personally.

The boss however seemed to be expecting them. He was waiting for them outside the building. "I am aware that you have in the past fought the trainer Ash Ketchem." They nodded . "I need you and that boy of yours to get rid of him. I am sick of him stopping of our plans." He said coolly.

They nodded reluctantly. "OH hey boss speaking of the boy. This is going to be his last mission..We have decided that this is going to be his last mission." Jessie informed him sternly.

"So you think so huh?" Giovanie asked threateningly.

"Look boss, This really isn't the army or anything. its a job an illegal job mind you but a job none the less. Anyone is free to quit when they want to. Also..you know what all three of us quite right now." She said indignantly.

"I see I am sorry that you feel that way..." Giovanni said slowly as a group of guards surrounded them.

"Ohh good job Jessie you are going to get us killed one of these days." James snorted.

"well excuse me for having moral." Jessie bit back. "I just wanted to help the boy."

"yea.. about that.. I gave him the instructions yesterday him and Hypno should be on their way to complete it now."Giovani said with a sneer.

...

Meowth tried to plead with Edward as he walked stiffly into Sapherion City. "Eddy snap out of it..think of jessie and james..they wouldn't want you to do this." he insisted. When he saw that his reasoning was going no where he turned to Hypno who was following close behind. "Will you tell him to stop already." He demanded. "What you wont listen?" He asked incredulously after a moment. " Meooowthh this is ridiculous." He hissed. "I always have to do these things my self." With that being said he went in search of the pipsqueak and his friends.\

...

Ash and the others stood outside a store in sapherian city. They had been there for about a day now and were getting ready to leave. This whole time they had been following Leads on Alphonse's brother's crime spree. Just recently there had been a report of a young kid that looked just like Ed who kidnapped a multi-millioniar in the next town over and were now on there way over there. To their surprise however they saw Meowth running frantically toward them.

"You all must get of this town pronto." Meowth warned hurriedly. Everyone stared at him skeptically. "Why? is this a trick?" Ash asked suspiciously. Meowth shook his head furiously. "NO you idiots its not. Edward is coming to kill You Ash.. you need to leave." He said frantically.

"My brother is coming here?" Alphonse asked his dark gold eyes widening slightly with hope and apprehension. As if to answer his question an metal fist erupted aiming strait for Ash. ALphonse was able to intercept it just in time blocking it with alchemy by causing a wall of stone to surround them. Alphonse fell to his knees in relief breathing heavily. "yea.. He is here."

"No one ever listens to me." Meowth growled slapping his forehead.

"That's because you are full of hot air." Jessie and James said from up above. Everyone looked up startled to see the former infamous duo and none other than pikachu.

"pikachu your ok!" Ash said happily.

"Of course he is!" james scoffed. "We broke him out when he escaped the murderous mob of angry guards." they both shuddered. With that being said they jumped down from their perch beside them. "Look we need to stop that Hypno..it's following the boss's orders not ours."

"yea.. If we can defeat Hpyno than Ed won't be under his control anymore." jessie added confidently.

"ummm..speaking of Ed..he is kinda looking pissed." Ash said nervously.

"ASH KETCHEM GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled furiously.

"I'd say that little guy is mad at you." Brock said as sweat droplets fell down his face.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL BASTARD YOU COME OUT HERE TOO!" Edward roared.

"Great..now you have made brother even angrier." Alphonse snorted rolling his eyes. "ok here is the plan." he said lowly as everyone leaned in.

...

Ash breathed in deeply before he gingerly stepped out to Face Edward. Edward glared at Ash who gulped. "Are you ready to die?" Edward asked dully as he prepared to clap his hands.

"Not today." Ash replied as he quickly unpleased his charzard who roared and unleashed a flamethrower attack into the air. Ash stared at him with equal determination. "I got to warn you Edward Elric I never lose." Ash declared.

"Neither do I." Edward smirked evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

I need at least three reviews before i update this..motivation is at its all time low...sorry maybe its writers block... suggestion welcome

* * *

_Ash breathed in deeply before he gingerly stepped out to Face Edward. Edward glared at Ash who gulped. "Are you ready to die?" Edward asked dully as he prepared to clap his hands._

_"Not today." Ash replied as he quickly unleased his charzard who roared and unleashed a flamethrower attack into the air. Ash stared at him with equal determination. "I got to warn you Edward Elric I never lose." Ash declared._

_"Neither do I." Edward smirked evilly._

_

* * *

_

Everyone watched nervously from behind the stone wall that Alphonse had created as the two furiously fought_._ Alphonse on the other hand had mysteriously disappeared. Charzard however was soon knocked unconscious _by a_ stone fist. "Is that the best you can send at me?" Edward asked arrogantly.

"Sceptile I choose you! Quick attack and pound that Hypno!" Ash ordered. Sceptile nodded and started to run aiming at the said yellow monster. however Hypno's eyes glowed red and Edward eyed the grass pokemon with disdain and kicked it with his automail leg just as it was about ready to pass him causing Sceptile to fly through the air. "Hahaha man you are the easiest loser i have ever fought." He goaded. "To think that Boss man said you were a formidable opponent. I've fought baby's tougher than you."

"dammit this kid is tough...how am i supposed to beat him?" Ash cursed.

* * *

Roy rubbed his temples as he stared listlessly at his jar of whiskey. It has been a month since the Elric brother's had disappeared and not a day had gone by that he didn't stop looking or having others stop looking for that matter. He blamed himself for their disappearance. He shouldn't have sent them on such a tough mission..it had seemed simple enough just investigate a few things and report back..but he shoulda known that with the Elrics nothing was ever simple. now thanks to his carelessness he had lost two young kids that he had considered sons. No not lost.. there was no proof that they were dead. He was awoken from his mussing by a knock on his door. "Yea come in this better be good." Roy grumbled.

"oh I think it is Sir." Riza said smirking as she opened the door to reveal a thin 5 foot 6 boy with long blond hair and gold eyes. He looked almost identical to Edward except for his size and a more rounder face and more sharper features. He was wearing a coat that was almost idnetical to Edwards except his was white. He was wearing worn out blue jeans and a red shirt underneath. "Is...this..." Roy started but trailed off.

"Hey i know you are used to seeing me as a 7 foot suite of armor ..but..it's me Alphonse." Alphonse said with a small smile.

"Alphonse! How.. did this happen? Where is your brother?" Roy asked hurriedly.

"Yea that's one of the reasons why i am here. ... Brother has gotten himself in trouble again." Alphonse said laughing nervously.

"What i he hurt?Kidnapped? is he alright? Where is he?" Roy asked concerned and panicking.

"Um i dont know, yes, and not really." Alphonse said slowly answering each question individually. "See...its more like he is under some kind of weird other worldly mind control and trying to kill another boy...and we kinda need to hurry right now." Alphonse said quickly already pulling on Roy's jacket. "alright alright.. i still dont fully understand what's going on but I am coming." Roy said with a sigh as he held his probably shouldn't of had that much to drink... nevertheless he would have to sober up real quick Edward needed him and he was not going to fail him again. He was going to be a real parent to these two and hopefully knock some sense into that little pipsqueak.


	10. Chapter 10

I need at least three reviews before i update this again

* * *

Roy still couldn't believe he was in another world and it was so... full of trees and dented monsters. However he didn't have time to take everything in because a now strangely human ALphonse was dragging him through the portal and past a bunch of crowded shops where every town person seemed to be hiding. By now he could hear and see a fray going on... and his gut told him Edward was the cause of it. Sure enough he was right...and frankly he was appalled..Edward and a dark haired boy about his age were in the middle of a hand to hand fight and it looked like neither kid was giving up.

Edward soon had Ash pinned to the wall by holding on to his throat. Ash started to thrash about as he struggled to get free. Fortuently for Ash he had some fighting skills as well. He lifted his knee and kicked Edward in his stomach hitting a recent wound from the boss. Ash's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the red substance pour heavily from the wound and down his side. Edward fell back and clutched his wound and grimaced. "Why did you have to do that?" he gasped in pain and shock. "I dont even know you." His eyes momentarily clear. Hypno sensed that he was coming to and so he gently but firmly grabbed Ed's face and forced him to look at him and the pendulum. his momentarily clear eyes turned blank again and once more he was pounding into Ash with fierce determination.

"Thats why i did that!" Ash screamed as he ducked another punch. "The real question is why are you doing this to me?" He spat.

"MY boss told me to..I have no choice." Edward growled. "I will do whatever he tells me!"

"Umm...why don't you listen to your brother instead?" Ash prompted hopefully but Edward only stared blankly at him faltering slightly. "Br..other?" Edward asked confused.

* * *

"So you are seriously telling me that that ant eater thing is what is controlling Ed?" Roy asked increadiously.

"In a nutshell yes." Alphonse said dryly. "So i was thinking that maybe you shou..." Alphonse started to say only to see that Roy was no longer listening to him instead walking towards the fray as he pulled his gloves on. "He didn't even bother to listen to what i have to say..." Alphonse said wirily. He winced as he watched Roy just barely block a kick in the groins. "ooh that woulda hurt.." Alphonse winced.

"Edward as your guardian I am going to have to kill you for aiming for my privates." Roy said flatly.

"I Don't know you old man!" Edward hissed as he landed a kick in Roy's shin causing him to stumble back. "OK now that just hurt my pride." Roy groaned as he held onto his leg and tried to wheel back the pain. His ears pircked slightly when he heard a sound that sounded some what like laughter. he turned and saw that this hypno creature was laughing hysterically at the whole seen.

"Stupid creature." Roy mumbled. _ Come on Roy you were in the ishballian war! You killed people twice as strong as Edward..and they weren't bleeding like a gutted pig like Edward was." _ He thought viciously as he tried to will himself up to the challenge. "Edward i blame myself for getting you into this situation.. I didn't protect you like I should but..that is no reason to attack me." Roy said hastily as he kept dodging more blows but not really fighting back. He didn't want to hurt Edward anymore than he was.

He was getting annoyed with the Hypno's laughter. He couldn't take it anymore without even a second thought he snapped his fingers and lit the monster on fire. "Whose laughing now freak?" he asked angrily but stopped scowling and turned in surprise to Edward...who was ...laughing...

His eyes were still blank but there was a hint of awareness in them..not much but still some. "What a moron." Edward trilled as he continued ot laugh. "Stop drop and Roll i repeat stop drop and roll!" He mocked a bit of his old self clearly coming out. Ash noticed that there was enough distraction so he sent out his squirtle and ordered it to dose it with water. soon it was charred and soaking wet..and no longer laughing..although Edward still was.

It was honestly warm to hear Edward laughing despite the circumstances.. he never ever really did. However they weren't able to smile for long because they realized that even though HYpno was now out for the count and in a pokeball..Edward was still very much not all there..and still under its control...


	11. Chapter 11

review please and than i will update. kk loves you all. sorry its short.. next chapter will be longer

* * *

"We wiped out the monster shouldn't Ed no longer be under his control?" Roy demanded pointing to a still blank faced Edward.

"theoretically yes." Brock said tapping his chin.

"oohs! we forgot we gave him a triger word that would get him unhypnotized!" Jessie recalled sheepishly.

"YOu mean you coulda undone it earlier?" Ash screamed indignantly. "I coulda avoided alot of pain!"

"You know we don't work well under pressure!" James scoffed.

"Meowth thats right." Mewoth added with a snicker.

Jessie and James knelt down in front of the hypnotized wounded boy and smiled gently. "Wakey wakey little man" They both said cheerfuly as they snapped three times only to get knocked to the ground.

"Who are you calling so small and microscopic that he cant even be seen through a microscope!" Edward screeched now fully aware and back to normal. He felt a pain in his side and looked down surprised to see he was bleeding. He held onto it and grimnced. "What..happened?" he asked faintly as he fell to the ground.

"Edward!" Alphonse called out alarmed as he ran over to his brother who only looked at him stunned. He momentarily forgot about his pain and tentatively touched his brothers pale face almost as if he was afraid it was all a dream or a evil trick. "Alphonse? Are you Alphonse?" Edward gasped his golden eyes wide.

Alphonse smiled tenderly and grabbed Edwards other hand and brought it to his face as well. "Yes Nissan its me." He answered softly.

Edward gasped in pain but continued to try and ignore it as he touched his brothers face. his eyes.. his mouth his ears.. his lovely golden hair not unlike his own. "Bro..ther." Edward gasped smiling dispite the pain he was in. "How?" he asked searchingly.

"I think it has something to do with us going through different worlds.. i am not entirely sure though. After all when i went back earlier to get Mustang i was still as I am now."

"Roy is here?" Edward asked confused to which Al nodded and pointed to where Roy stood awkwardly only a few feet away. "Where the hell are we?" he asked annoyed as he looked around at the wreaked town. "Man this place is a shithole.. i mean look at it... its falling apart!" explained as he pointed to the ruined town all curtsy of none other than Edward himself.

Roy ignored his little remarks as he used a part of his own shirt to wrap the wound on Edwards side hoping to stop the bleeding. "Lets just get you two home." He said trying to sound indifferent.

Edward only grunted as he felt Roy pick him up bridal style and hold him close. "We apologize for everything." Alphonse said with a bow. "if you would like we could fix this town up real quick." he offered

"oh no thats ok. You should get your brother to the hospital." Ash said with a small laugh. Dispite all he still seemed to think of the two as freinds. The two all except Edward who was half asleep in Roys arms nodded and turned to go. Jessie however stopped them. "wait don't go yet. We have something of Ed's" they said instantly. Roy and Alphonse halted and stared at the strange trio curriously. "I know they don't have pokemon in your world..but.. Edward really did like this one. " Jessie said with a laugh as she unleashed a persian. A cream collored monster with a red dot in the middle that looked almost like an ordinary house cat.. almost.

"He called it Socrates i do believe." James added as the Persian strolled over to the man who held his master. "that thing isn't going to attack anyone is it?" Roy asked cautously.

"He is completely obediant to Ed his master if he so chooses yes.. in fact while we were togeather he frequently used him.. however he was mainly treated like a pet by ed." Jessie said with a shrug. "you will have to remind him that he is his..he obviously has no memories of this event which is just as well."

"Of course thanks." ALphonse said gratefully as he picked up the purring persian. Together they all watched the strange outsiders walk away only to mysteriously disappear. Ash and the gang were going to miss Alphonse and even his ill tempered brother but they were sure they would see them again some day even if it was just in there dreams.

* * *

one chapter left yayyyy


	12. Chapter 12

Yay last chapter review and tell me which story you want me to update next kk

* * *

A year later after the events

* * *

Time had passed rather quickly and soon over a year had gone by since they all came back from the other world. Edward never could really recall what had happened and Alphonse and Roy didn't press it. From what they had heard his time there really wasn't something anyone would want to remember anyways. One good thing did come of it all though. Alphonse permanently had his body back and Edward and him no longer needed to journey anymore. Edward had gave up his license and was now focusing more on school so that he can pursue his dream of being a scientist. Alphonse went to school as well loving every minute of being human again. Never once did Alphonse ever really frown. Nor did you ever see him with out his brother whom he kept a ever watchful eye on.

Though with their new father he didnt have to work to hard either.. thats right new father. a couple months after their return Roy mustang had adopted the boys and they all now lived together. him his two new sons and of course Socrates Edwards persian. The only reminder they all had that the events even took place. It was forever by his masters side doing odd end things for him or even playing chess with him.

Edward didn't mind his new situation he just embraced it.. it was kinda nice to have a father again even if it was colonel or should he say general bastard.. naw Edward was getting used to him being their dad... what he got used to the most and liked the best though was being able to just be a kid.

Edward and Alphonse sat in front of the tv playing a rather intensive video game while Socrates laid contentedly at Edwards feet.

Roy pocked his head around the corner and sighed with a smile. "Boys you have been playing video games for three hours now.. how about we take a break? You could rot your brain cells."

"I have enough to spare." Ed said absentmindedly as he continued to play his game.

"Sides i think this is improving my hand eye coordination." alphonse added.

"Ok you can play a little longer but not too long you two still need to get ready to go to your Debate meet." Roy reminded. the boys nodded and smiled. "No worries we have all our materials packed and ready." Alphosne assured

"Ok but remember to not go easy on them." Roy joked. "I think we still have enough room on the shelf for a few more trophys." He laughed.

Yes.. for once life really did seem to be going good for the Elric or shall we say mustang brothers.. perfect even. Maybe they should fall through portals more often. they thought jokingly.. but in all reality they were most happy with how things were going on.. after all being normal ever once in a while really isnt that bad.


End file.
